D FOWL en Español
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Basado en los nuevos comics,DW llega accidentalmente a otra dimencio donde FOWL gobierna como la maxima superpotencia,enfrentando tambien la realidad de un mundo sometido bajo un regimen donde las personas son bienes economicos.Amor,traicion,intriga,OC.


D FOWL.

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a nuestro universo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias Alex,(The Teknian), porque sin tu apoyo no podría sacar esto de mi cabeza, que es un hoyo negro en ocasiones.

ACLARACIONES: Este relato surgió a principios del 2010, ya finalizando al momento en que comienzo a escribir estas líneas. Con el trascurso de los meses comenzó a tomar forma, use el tema para un Roler Play, el cual he estado jugando con mi amigo Alex the Teknian , y fue a través de esas sesiones, donde en mi mente este universo obtuvo mayor forma, ya que los personajes adquirieron más profundidad en mi mente, y este universo tiene oportunidad de crecer, espero que le den una oportunidad. Sigue la línea establecida por los actuales comics de Darkwing Duck, los cuales desgraciadamente no ven salida a la venta en Latinoamérica o cualquier otro país que no sea de habla inglesa, en donde aparece un nuevo Gizmoduck, quien es realmente la tercera encarnación heroica de Gosalyn , por eso no se confundan, cuando me refiera a Gizmoduck, me referiré a Gos.

"Todo esto empezó de la forma más extraña, pero parece que está lejos de terminar."

En el tren Inter dimensional de Mágica DeSpell, ¡Fuera de control!

-Vaya ¿con que así termina todo?- Dice Negapato con voz parca, por primera vez en su vida no sabe si sentirse desesperado o si sentirse eufórico. Muy a diferencia de Darkwing, quien sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía aterrado, mientras veía que el vagón estaban se desintegraba, por la terrible presión de las fuerzas cósmicas en él. Pero lo que lo hizo reaccionar no fue la necesidad de actuar, sino una patada de Negapato justo en el estómago.

-¡Levántate pedazo de porquería, terminemos de una vez!- Grito el pato a su homónimo dimensional, -He vivido mi vida a mi manera, sin arrepentimientos, excepto uno Mallard, siempre has tenido demasiada suerte, incluso cuando al fin te tenia del cuello, tuviste la suerte de que ese maldito toro mecánico te salvara. Pero hoy es distinto, si he de irme al infierno, me llevare la satisfacción de que tú vayas delante.

-¡¿Con que eso crees? Coff, coff- Darkwing se levanta tambaleándose un poco- ¡Definitivamente estás loco!

-Lo contrario. Solo que sin este es el momento y el lugar donde acaba todo, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo en charlas de café.

Fue como si esta fuera un tipo de despedida del villano para Darkwing, ya que al instante se abalanzo contra el pato justiciero, dirigiéndole una patada, justo a la cabeza, pero esta vez él logro esquivar el golpe.

"Son nuestros últimos momentos, vamos a morir de seguro, y este maldito solo desea matarme" piensa mientras le regresa los ataques, sin gran éxito, Negapato definitivamente es superior en cuanto a destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y en este momento lo sabe, lo odia, odia a Negapato más de lo que puede soportar, más allá de lo racional. Y en ese momento algo en su interior exploto. Negapato se sorprendió, al percatarse que los ataque de Darkwing se volvían más feroces y atinados, y fue cuando vio que en la mirada del pato con la ridícula copia de sus trapos de lujo, esa mirada que decía tanto o más que cualquier insulto. Un reflejo perfecto de su propia mirada, y eso también le ayuda a comprender su odio hacia Darkwing, este no viene de considerar al payaso disfrazado una copia barata de sí mismo, es más que eso, simplemente no soporta su existencia, saber que él está ahí, es ofensivo a un nivel desbordante, como si hubiera nacido odiándole. En fin, nunca se molestó en meditar sobre el asunto y ya era tarde para plantease esto, así que solo quedaba este momento.

La destrucción del tren tras dimensional seguía su curso mientras que ellos tenían esta feroz batalla. Antes de que pudieran vitarlo, ambos conectaron un doble OK, tambaleándose un poco, antes de caer al suelo. Cuando Darkwing se recuperó del golpe, fue justo para darse cuenta de que Negapato se preparaba para tirarlo del tren directo a la nada. En un movimiento rápido, termino derribando a Negapato, quedando los dos en el suelo, forcejeando en el suelo, y sin poder evitarlo el villano quedo boca arriba, a merced de Darkwing, quien es esos momentos sentía el más oscuro sentimiento que podía experimentar, era rabia, aumentada por la desesperación de saber que este era el fin, y solo podía pensar que no deseaba morir, que todo era preferible a morir, incluso matar, en ese momento comenzó a golpear a Negapato con todas sus fuerzas, con sus puños, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Jamás me mataras, escuchas, yo no moriré, tu morirás, te hare pedazos! ¿Escuchas, maldito? ¡Tú te reíste de mí, menospreciaste a mi familia, menospreciaste lo importante de tener alguien por quien luchar, por quien preocuparte! ¿Cómo podría morir a manos de alguien tan miserable como tú? – en ese momento dejo de golpearlo, y en ese momento noto la pistola de Negapato en el suelo cuarteado, la tomo- ¡Nunca más menospreciaras la vida, de eso me encargo yo!- y en ese momento se disponía a dispararle en la cabeza al más cruel de todos sus enemigos. Pero en ese momento algo lo sacudió, una voz extraña, su propia voz viniendo de otro lado.

-Bien, después de todo hay esperanzas para ti- Era Darkwarrior.

-¿Qué? - Darkwing vio asustado al otro sujeto- yo creí que tú no estabas en este tren, ¿vas a detenerme o qué?

-No, solo veo, es todo, al final estás haciendo lo que yo tuve que hacer, acabar con el mal. Hazlo, o él se levantara y te matara. Es lo correcto.

-No- Darkwing arrojo el arma, la cual cayo del tren- ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?, no puedo comportarme como un asesino, va en contra de la ética del súper héroe.

-Madura por un demonio, tu actitud y mentalidad no lleva a ningún lado, no me llevo a ningún lado, hasta que entre en razón, y me di cuenta de que ST. Canario necesitaba de un verdadero héroe, que no se detuviera ante nada, que no permitiera que esa blandes lo detuviera para hacer justicia.

-Estás loco- Dijo Darkwing mientras se levantaba de Negapato.- Ahora entiendo por qué fuiste al único al que no le lavaron el cerebro. Eras perfecto para sus planes tal y como eres.

-Soy como debiste ser- En ese momento saco su lanza proyectiles y apunto directo a Darkwing, sabiendo que la explosión acabaría con todo, incluyéndole, y detono el misil. El tubo la voluntad que no tuvieron los otros dos, la de acabar con esto por su propia mano.

El tren se desintegra, y Darkwing siente como se esfuma su traje al despedazarse, no está muerto aun, no está sintiendo dolor, al mismo tiempo ve a Darkwarrior, quien está de pie frente a él, también su traje se está despedazando, su máscara negra ha desaparecido, puede ver su rostro, que ya no le sorprende que sea el suyo, el cual se ve tranquilo, como si él hubiera aceptado de antemano este final. Y es lo último que puede ver, ya que todo se vuelve blanco. ."Dios, no estoy preparado aun, tengo por quien vivir, tengo una hija y estoy enamorado, tengo un amigo, no estoy realmente preparado para morir" piensa mientras está en esta luz, mientras comienza el dolor, mientras que siente que puede ver a la gente que deja atrás "Gosalyn, perdóname". La explosión desintegra el tren violentamente.

Desde el espacio exterior, uno de los satélites detecta algo, se accionan alarmas en algo que parece un centro de mando de una base militar.

-¡Por un carajo!- dice un militar muy molesto-¿porque no se detectó antes la invasión?

-Señor- dice una mujer perrito castaña con colores sicodélicos en su uniforme militar.- no estamos siendo atacados.

-Detección alíen, un intruso alienígena inter dimensional se ha detectado.-Repite una y otra vez la computadora.

-Esto es gruby, un genuino invasor de otra dimensión, está en St. Canario- Dijo un perro rubio también vestido de militar con colores sicodélicos y usando anteojos a la Jonh Lenon.

-No es momento de ponerse a aplaudir que tengamos carne fresca Soldado. Necesitamos capturarlo inmediatamente, manden a los Fowlbots .

-Señor,- interrumpió la mujer- ellos ya están en acción de perseguirlo, no era necesario la orden.

El General se sintió frustrado ante la observación de su subalterna sobre su importancia, la cual dejaba en evidencia de que el solo es un monigote con condecoraciones en un puesto realmente irrelevante.

-500 flexiones, AHORA.- rugió el General A. Neurisma . Mientras que sus subírtenos se ponían en posición para las flexiones. El miraba el radar, contemplando el punto brillante como una véngala, las cosas se pondrían interesantes en alguna calle de St. Canario y el tan lejos de la acción, definitivamente el carecía de suerte, años esperando que esta situación se presentara para que no pueda tener primera fila.

En una calle transitada, se encuentra tirado un pato con un traje morado, su sombrero ha quedado justo al lado de su cabeza, la gente lo esquiva como quien esquivara un charco o basura, algunos lo miran con desprecio, alguien no logra esquivarlo y le pisa los dedos de una mano.

-YAAAAAAAHHH- grito al sentir el pisotón- ¡¿Quién me piso?

Entonces él se da cuenta de que está en una calle, rodeado de gente que camina sin tomarlo en cuenta, lo primero que hace para evitar ser pisado de nuevo es quitarse del camino. Se acerca a lo que parece una tienda de electrónica. Una tienda muy innovadora, ya que no reconocía la mayoría de los artículos en el escaparate. El encargado del lugar le arrojo una cubeta con agua.

-¡Sal de aquí, no quiero nada que ver con tipos como tú!- y le arroja ahora la cubeta.

Dark entiende el punto y se dispone a alejarse, es cuando nota el desagrado que causa en las personas, bueno, que la gente lo tuviera en poca estima no es nuevo, sobretodo porque en St. Canario, habita la población más voluble de todo el país. Pero ahora que se fijaba más detenidamente en la gente, ellos lo miraban con el desprecio que tendría un drogadicto, nadie lo quería cerca.

-Mira mami- dice un niño pequeño mientras señala a Darkwing.

-No lo mires, apresúrate- dijo la madre con un tono alarmado.

"Porque la gente me ve de esa forma, sé que a mucho no les agrado, sé que después de lo sucedido no soy santo de la devoción de muchos, pero esto es distinto, además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy vivo. Vaya, parece que se necesita más que una explosión para acabar con el poderoso Pato Darkwing" pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle, la gente seguía mirándolo con tal desconfianza, como si él fuera una amenaza para todos por el simple hecho de estar cerca. "definitivamente están asustados, de mi, definitivamente Negapato destrozo mi reputación con sus malditos planes, pero si yo sobreviví, seguro el estará por ahí, el siempre encuentra la forma de regresar, es su persistencia la que me enferma, solo tengo que regresar a la central de Quackwers para que sepan que estoy bien, ya me imagino a todos preocupados por lo del tren, tal vez tomarme un leve descansó, escaparme con Morg y Gos de todo esto por unos días no suena tan mal, tengo que pensar cómo voy a reparar mi imagen pública, en estos momentos no veo claro cómo hacerlo."

En esto estaba su mente hasta que repentinamente escucho una voz semejante al programa Text aloud que le daba una orden.

-Alto, bajo la autoridad de la Judicatura Fowl, un solo planeta, una sola nación, está arrestado por entrar en nuestra dimensión si nuestra autorización.

Era lo que a simple vista parecía un nuevo diseño de Crimenbot, solo que este estaba equipado con armamento de alto poder, parecía más una máquina de guerra que un guardián urbano, pero lo más notorio era lo que acababa de decir, dijo "FOWL", la cual según recordaba Darkwing, había desaparecido a causa de la deserción de sus miembros.

-Espera un segundo, yo no entiendo los cargos por los que me arrestan, exijo mis derechos de saber a que se refieren- Dijo el pato bastante molesto, mientras que la gente a su alrededor se alejaba corriendo en busca de refugio.

-A las 1453 horas de hoy, usted atravesó la barrera dimensional, sin ninguna declaración previa por escrito, eso es una invasión a nuestro espacio dimensional, y una amenaza potencial a nuestro orden social, tengo la autoridad de neutralizarlo, ya que no es considerado un ciudadano de nuestro gobierno.

En eso el robot comenzó a cortar cartucho mientras apuntaba a su blanco, demostrando que solo dijo lo de esta bajo arresto por un compromiso, ya que no tenía intenciones de dejar vivir a Darkwing después de este primer contacto.

"Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando… pero está pasando" y en ese instante Darkwing se da a la tarea de huir esquivando las balas, tarea que parecía ya una costumbre adquirida las últimas semanas. La gente se escondía donde podía, sabían desde el momento que apareció el robot que esto sucedería. Darkwing sabía que no podía contar con el apoyo de nadie, además de que estar ahí expondría a muchos a ser heridos de gravedad, así que tuvo que usar su garfio y con su lanza granadas, logro engancharse a la cornisa de un edificio, y se disparo al tejado. "No creo que con esto logre perder a ese maldito cubo de pernos, tengo que pensar en algo rápido, mis bombas de Gas no le hacen nada, necesito algo mas" dijo mientras se escondía atrás de un anuncio. Para su desgracia, el Fowlbot podía detectarlo por su rastro residual, que le era particularmente brillante. Esto no se veía bien para él, el robot comenzó a disparar, destrozando el anuncio, la entrada de las escaleritas al interior del edificio y algunos trebejos que estaban abandonados ahí, Darkwing se había recostado sobre su estomago, cubriéndose para no recibir un tiro, en eso vio una lata de pegamento, posiblemente lo que sobro cuando pegaron el desaparecido anuncio. "Lo que me hace falta, solo tengo que resistir hasta que se le acaben las balas y tenga que recargar." Después de varios e interminables minutos, el Fowlbot se quedo sin cartuchos y comenzó a recargar sus armas, ese fue el momento para atacar.

-¡Comete esto maldito matón de metal!- dijo al momento de dispararle la lata de pegamento justo a sus censores visuales, la plasta se esparció por todo el frente de la cabeza metálica.

-Mis censores de movimiento están inhabilitados.-En ese momento, como si esa máquina hubiera entrado en pánico, choco directamente contra una pared.

Darkwing se incorporo y al fin pudo ver desde un buen panorama la ciudad, mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

-Huir solo empeorara su situación-dijo el robot ciego mientras volvía a chocar contra otra pared.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que entender que está pasando, pero según lo que me dijiste, y lo que estoy viendo, ya no me encuentro en mi St. Canario.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a prepararse para saltar al techo del edificio de al lado.

Lo que vio Darkwing, la ciudad estaba invadido por propaganda política que decía lo siguiente:

"Judicatura Fowl, un solo planeta, una sola nación, 10 años de gobierno nos avala"

En definitiva esto había comenzado de la forma más extraña posible, pero aún estaba lejos de terminar.


End file.
